


What's Behind The Words

by GooeyHeat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, she's had it rough tbh, tenshi has Feelings about Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Tenshi and Komachi run into each other and chat about being criticized. Rated T for some swearing.
Relationships: Onozuka Komachi & Hinanawi Tenshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	What's Behind The Words

The silence of the pocket dimension known as a _senkai_ was broken as a large stone slammed into the ground. Komachi Onozuka jolted upright as a short, blue-haired girl stepped off from the rock, her boots landing softly on the grass.

"Oh, if it isn't Little Miss Celestial," Komachi sighed. "You can't be startling people like that, y'know? It ain't good for their hearts."

"You know," Tenshi Hinanawi replied, "I think you should talk to me with a little more reverence than that."

Komachi laid back down on the grass and put her hands behind her head. "Normally I wouldn't end up talking to you at all. It's not like you're gonna die any time soon."

"Exactly! As one who stands above death, you're barely fit to lick my boots!" Tenshi said with a sneer.

"Yeah, yeah." Komachi closed her eyes. "Oh, by the way, Kasen's not here. She's probably at the shrine helping out Reimu."

Tenshi looked down at Komachi. "Are you waiting for her?"

"More or less."

Tenshi sat down on the grass next to Komachi. "Then I'll wait too."

The two remained in silence, letting a light, pleasant breeze pass over them for almost long enough to Komachi to start nodding off when Tenshi spoke up again. "Oh! I forgot to say, I saw you the other day!"

Komachi opened one eye and turned towards the celestial. "Oh yeah?"

Tenshi nodded. "Mhm! I didn't say anything, though, you seemed... occupied."

Komachi turned towards her suspiciously. "And what does that mean?"

Tenshi chuckled. "Your boss was chewing you out."

"Grrk-" Komachi grimaced. "Yeah, Shiki, she, uh... caught me slacking off. I figured I could leave the one soul at the shore for a bit longer, but apparently I got the time it showed up wrong, so it had been waiting for a while. Yikes."

Tenshi smirked. "Serves you right for being lazy."

"Heh, I guess," Komachi said with a light laugh, closing her eyes again.

A few more minutes passed. An eagle flew overhead.

"So, Komachi..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you put up with that, anyway?"

Komachi opened her eyes again and looked at Tenshi. "Put up with what?"

"Getting lectured all the time! I mean, I guess you can't always talk back to your boss, but it seems ridiculous how much she tears into you. And Kasen, too! You guys are... friends, or something, I think, but she's always telling you and everyone else how to live your life! How do you just sit there and take it?"

Komachi sighed and smiled. "I guess you don't know them like I do, Tenshi. Both Eiki and Kasen... they have big hearts. Real big hearts. They care a lot about people. Even if their words come off as harsh sometimes... I can tell that they're coming from a place where they want to see everyone succeed. Because they work hard to be their best, and they're good at seeing the best in others, especially the people they care about. And even if sometimes I do wish they'd back off a bit... I think I'm a lot better off with them." A few seconds of silence passed before Komachi became aware of Tenshi's incredulous stare. She turned her head again to see Tenshi looking at her like she just grew a second head. "What?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Tenshi said derisively.

"Huh?"

"You think they criticize you and tell you about everything you're doing wrong because they _care?_ That's crazy. People like that only do what they do because they think everything in their world has to be their way. They can't possibly accept that someone might be different from them, or might not understand their viewpoint, or might have a viewpoint that _they_ don't understand."

Komachi sat up. "Tenshi..."

"Take it from me! Back in Heaven, all the celestials would criticize me constantly! They'd berate me, punish me, yell at me, the whole nine yards! And guess what?" Tenshi had stood up and was talking with her hands as much as her voice. "They never gave two shits about me! I was never a good enough Celestial for them! And eventually they kicked me out over some goddamn peaches! It was an excuse, of course; they'd been looking for a reason to get rid of me for years! Even my parents didn't oppose it! They didn't give a damn! They said it would be good for me, but really they just wanted me gone like everyone else! Those assholes never cared about anyone but themselves! People like that never do! All they ever want is to put down anyone they don't think is as fucking perfect as they are!" She punctuated her last sentence with a stomp so hard that it cracked the ground beneath her feet and shook the earth.

Komachi looked at her. "Tenshi!"

"WHAT!?" Tenshi screamed, turning towards Komachi suddenly. At this angle, Komachi could see Tenshi's face clearly; her cheeks were red, and tears were streaming down her face. Tenshi could see Komachi's face clearly, too, and she saw something she'd rarely ever seen before. Tenshi had expected all the signs of disappointment that she had learned over the years: narrowed eyes, furrowed brows, lips taut, clearly preparing to talk down to her yet again. Instead, she saw Komachi's eyes wide, full of sincerity. She saw an expression of true sadness, sadness borne of empathy.

What Tenshi saw... was compassion.

At this sight, Tenshi fell to her knees in front of Komachi. Unable to bear this wave of emotions, she began sobbing openly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt Komachi's arms wrap around her. Surprised, Tenshi let herself be pulled in close, and then slowly put her arms back around the shinigami.

The two sat like that as Tenshi continued to cry into Komachi's shoulder. No words were exchanged.

After a few minutes, Komachi felt Tenshi's breathing become slower and steadier. Shortly thereafter, Tenshi slowly pulled away and took a seat on the ground next to Komachi again.

Komachi turned towards Tenshi. "Hey," she said with a warm smile. "It's gonna be okay."

Tenshi nodded, then she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and blew her nose. "Hey, so... don't tell anyone about this, okay?" she said when she was finished.

Komachi nodded. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Good." Tenshi pulled her knees up near her face and leaned her arms on them. She mumbled something.

"What was that?" Komachi asked.

"...nks koma..."

"Huh?"

"I SAID THANKS KOMACHI!" Tenshi suddenly yelled.

Komachi grinned. "Oh, I'm not sure that's enough. How about 'Oh, why, thank you, o great and wonderful Komachi Onozuka, for deigning to aid me in your time of need?' Maybe get on your knees, too?"

"Why, you...!" Tenshi suddenly lunged towards Komachi, only to hit the grass. She looked up to see Komachi sitting several meters away from her. "Grr... that power of yours..."

Komachi suddenly appeared right next to Tenshi again. "Oh, you like it?"

"What are you two doing?" a voice interrupted. Komachi and Tenshi turned towards the voice to see Kasen Ibaraki land on the ground in front of them.

"Oh hey, you're back!" Komachi said, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Komachi. And you too, Tenshi." As she looked at Tenshi, she stopped and stared into her eyes.

"W-what is it?" Tenshi said, hoping Kasen wouldn't notice she'd been crying.

"Your eyes are red, Tenshi. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Well, I, uh..."

"Honestly..." Kasen frowned. "I know that as a Celestial you're extremely physically resilient, but you still need to take care of your body." Her frown changed to a warm smile. "Why don't you come in and have some tea? That should help you relax." She noticed Komachi looking at her expectantly. "I _guess_ you can come too, Komachi."

"All right!" Komachi cheered, pumping a fist in the air before standing up. Tenshi stood up afterwards and looked up at Komachi, who smiled and winked at her. The two followed Kasen into her home, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Komachi is right about Kasen and Eiki having big hearts, but what she neglected to mention is that she has one too.


End file.
